


i'm melting (day 9)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, implied ot4 hiphop unit, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: joshua and jeonghan melt on the floor with seungcheol





	i'm melting (day 9)

**Author's Note:**

> day 9: ot3 parent line/hyung line

joshua collapsed dramatically to the floor of the dance practice room after the dance was completed and the music had switched over to the beginning again. he heard some of the other members laugh at him as they walked out of the room and looked up just as jeonghan kicked his arm playfully. “what are you doing?” he asked, looking down at joshua with a smile.

“i’m melting on the floor,” joshua replied, holding his hands up in the air and reaching for jeonghan’s hands. “come melt with me.”

before jeonghan responded, joshua was hit in the stomach with a water bottle. he heard seungcheol’s shout of ‘sorry’ from one corner of the room and what he assumed to be hansol and junhui’s laughter from another corner. jeonghan was trying to stifle his laughter with his hand as he sat down, but wasn’t doing that well of a job.

joshua sat up and unscrewed the lid on the water bottle, taking large gulps and draining almost half the bottle in one go. he looked over at junhui and hansol just as junhui whispered something to the other, which earned him an elbow to the side.

jeonghan flung himself into joshua’s lap and draped an arm around joshua’s waist. seungcheol walked over and sat in front of joshua, laughing at jeonghan as he did. “what are you doing, jeonghan?” he asked, taking a sip of his own water.

“joshua told me to melt with him, but he’s no longer melting so i’m just melting on him,” jeonghan replied, his head thudding as it the the ground when he leaned too far back.

seungcheol leaned forward and rested his head on jeonghan’s stomach. “i might join you,” he said, his voice muffled by jeonghan’s shirt.

“as much as i love you both,” joshua said, trying to figure out how to move without hurting either of them, “i would prefer for you not to melt on me.”

seungcheol lifted his head and looked at joshua. “but we’re hot,” he complained, wiping his hands on jeonghan’s stomach.

“well, yeah you are,” jeonghan said, which made seungcheol blush and punch his side.

joshua laughed and poked seungcheol’s nose. “you’re cute as well,” he said, smiling at seungcheol sweetly.

seungcheol just groaned and buried his face in jeonghan's stomach again in embarrassment. "i hate you both," he complained, swatting out blindly at joshua's leg. joshua laughed again and jeonghan just ran his fingers through seungcheol's hair.

"you love us," jeonghan said, lifting up his head so that he could smile at joshua.

joshua tapped jeonghan's side. "okay, i'm melting because it's too hot to be this close," he said. "off you get." seungcheol lifted up his head to allow jeonghan to move, who just rolled over so that he was lying on the floor between joshua and seungcheol's legs. joshua stood up and stretched out his arms and legs, which made his shirt rise up slightly. he looked down at jeonghan, who was staring at joshua's stomach, and kicked his leg lightly. "stop staring at my stomach," he said, although he could feel his cheeks heat up as he said it.

"oh my god," hansol shouted, startling all three of them who had forgotten that he and junhui were still in the room, "can you three get a room?"

"we have this room, you're free to leave if you want," joshua replied, raising his eyebrows. hansol sat there, unmoving, with a blank expression on his face before he stood up and left the room.

junhui sat there for a moment in confusion before standing and running after hansol before the door could close. "hold on!" joshua heard him yell as he disappeared through the door and around the corner.

joshua looked at seungcheol and jeonghan and the room was silent for a few seconds before jeonghan broke it by laughing through his nose. 

seungcheol grinned and brushed the hair back from jeonghan’s face. “we should probably go before they think we’re doing something in here,” he suggested.

joshua nodded in agreement and started to walk out, but he was stopped by jeonghan grabbing his ankle. “come back here,” jeonghan said, tugging slightly on joshua’s ankle. joshua started to argue, but he was interrupted again by jeonghan. “let them think we’re doing something. who cares?”

“probably seungcheol’s boyfriends,” joshua argued, although he sat down again anyway. seungcheol hit joshua’s knee as soon as he sat down but he didn’t say anything - joshua still got the message, though and smiled at him innocently.

“it’s hansol, he’s probably going to make it seem worse than it is,” jeonghan inputted from between them.

seungcheol punched jeonghan’s arm in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i seem to have messed up the formatting and should have started december 13 and not december 12 so there won't be a story tomorrow so i can fix it
> 
> also this is late because i was out all day and didn't have any wifi, whoops


End file.
